


Drawing the Boundaries

by snowballsong



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst(???), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowballsong/pseuds/snowballsong
Summary: Serim was able to meet his bestfriend who eventually became his first love.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Drawing the Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> clapped bc this is my first time writing a fic

After class, Serim went to his usual spot-- the almost dark yet peaceful river under the bridge near his school. As of today, he officially became the Student Council's Vice President and he is not quite happy about it. He never really wanted to apply for the position but Woobin forced him to. And what is he supposed to do if the whole school already voted for him?

He looked at his wrist watch and saw that it is past 6 pm. "Isn't he coming?" he murmured to himself. There is a reason why Serim always spends his time here after class, and that is to wait for a certain guy. It has already been two weeks since they first met here and they have been telling each other how their day went. Being with that guy was the most calming moment for Serim.

He never mentioned his name but Serim always looks forward to see him everyday. It almost became a routine for him to wait for that guy.

"H-Hey..." he heard a faint voice from afar and he already knew who that was. A smile automatically appeared from his face before facing the guy. But his smile vanished when he saw him limping while walking. Serim didn't hesitate to go near him and hold his arm as he carefully looked at the guy's face. It was full of bruises and cuts. 

'Just what did he get himself into?' Serim thought to himself.

"I'm sorry. Did I make you wait?" the guy asked Serim but he immediately winced in pain because of the cut near his lips.

Serim didn't answer.. he took out the handkerchief from his pocket instead and walked to the river to get some water. 

"What's your name?" Serim asked. For the past two weeks of spending time together, Serim always asks him this question but he never got an answer from him. To his surprise, the guy really answered. "A-Allen..." 

Serim stopped for a second because he didn't expect him to tell his name but he continued walk to return to Allen.

"So... Allen, what happened to you?" Serim asked as he is carefully wiping the blood off of Allen's lips. He tried his best not to hurt him but he knows that it stings as hell.

"Shit just happened." Allen casually answered.

"Don't you think we need to go to a hospital? This could get worse..." Serim suggested but Allen shook his head. "Not the hospital, Serim. Don't worry, I won't die from this."

"You are so hard-headed." Serim sighed when Allen opposed him. 

The both of them became silent but Allen pulled something out of his pocket. "Can you light up my cigarette?" Allen asked.

"You know you're in a bad condition, right? Yet you still want to smoke?" 

Serim doesn't smoke. He just happened to carry a lighter two weeks ago and Allen coincidentally needed it that time. Since then, Serim brings that lighter and lets Allen use it. But he won't let him today.

“No smoking today, Sir.” he strictly told Allen.

Allen pouted but he surely won’t fall for it. He must not.

“You know smoking is bad for your health right?” he asked Allen.

“Yeah. But smoking helps me to release my stress so I can’t do anything about it.” Allen just shrugged. Serim thought of something, so he grabbed his bag and took out a box where he keeps his cinnamon sticks and gave Allen one.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Allen curiously asked as he inspected the cinnamon stick in his hand which almost looked like a cigarette. Serim suddenly took the cigarette and threw it in the trash bin. “Hey! That’s my last one..” Allen said to him.

“You should try that instead.” Serim pointed the cinnamon stick. “I always smell that whenever I feel stressed about something. Believe me, it helps.” 

Allen tried smelling it. He knows he looks weird but it’s surprisingly soothing. He looked at Serim and laughed a bit. “You and your tastes..” Allen just shook his head.

“Hey… it’s been two weeks but I never heard you mention anything about school. Are you not even studying?” Serim changed the topic.

“You noticed?” Allen continued smelling the cinnamon as he is talking. “I don’t like studying. I prefer fighting.” that was a joke but Serim didn’t laugh. Serim gave him a deadly look instead. “Not funny.”

“I did tell you that I’m from Los Angeles, right?” Allen became serious. “Y-yeah…” Serim replied.

“I just enrolled myself to a school near here a few days ago.” he looked at Serim. 

“And why are you not attending your classes?”

“Because you said it’s boring.” Serim got confused as Allen said that. Allen smiled before talking. “I forgot to tell you that it’s the same school as yours. Seoul National University, right?”

Serim was surprised but he was excited at the same time. So he can see Allen at school? He now has something to look forward everyday!

“You always tell me how boring it was to listen to you prof’s lecture. And you will always complain about your quizzes. It’s like I’m already going to school because of your stories.” 

“No! I-I won’t say that it’s boring anymore. Come to school starting tomorrow…” he almost pleaded Allen.

“Hmmm… I’m also thinking if I should change my major.” Allen acted like he was thinking.

“Why?”

Allen smirked before answering. “You said Civil Engineering is hard.”

“What? We even have the same major? That’s it. We’re going to school tomorrow!” Allen laughed at Serim’s sudden excitement. He would’ve thought that he was able to find a friend like Serim? This is his first time in Korea but with Serim, he felt secured. That day, they exchanged numbers and Serim took him home, threathening him that he will burn his house down if Allen doesn’t go to school to him. The next day, Serim really made sure to take Allen with him to school. When they arrived to SNU, everything was unfamiliar for Allen except for one person-- Serim. For the whole day, he always clinged to Serim because he didn’t know what to do if he gets lost in that big university. In just a week, he already got used to it and he even became friends with Serim’s friends. 

Serim grabbed two cans of soda from the vending machine and when he was about to return, he saw Allen laughing comfortably with his friends. He then grabbed his phone and secretly took a picture of this precious moment. 

“Serim! The soda?” Allen shouted from afar.

'This soda maniac.' Serim laughed to himself. He ran to Allen and was about to give him the soda when Allen suddenly starts fading right in front of his face. What is happening to him? He looked around and saw that Allen is the only one who’s fading. He was about to shout for help when everything before him suddenly changed. He is now in the field. Is he dreaming? But this looks too real to be a dream…

And this field looks familiar to Serim. It’s like he’s been here before.

“Dude, have you brought the flowers?” Allen suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Serim felt something heavy on his hands and he saw that he is carrying a big bouquet of roses. 

D-Did Allen give this to him..?

Serim blushed at the thought but reality suddenly woke him up when their friend, Taeyoung called him. "Selm hyung! Chaeyeon is coming. Come on, give the roses to Allen now.” the younger said to him.

Now Serim is confused. The bouquet of roses that he is holding is not for him? But for Chaeyeon? W-Who is Chaeyeon..?

“If she says yes, I will treat all of you to a hotpot.” Allen happily said to him.

“Allen…” Serim called his bestfriend. “Dude, I’m very nervous…” Allen trailed off. “What if she doesn’t say yes?”

Serim fell silent with Allen’s sudden question. Serim likes his bestfriend. But he can only admit that to himself and not to others. And in this situation, it looks like the bestfriend whom he loves the most will now belong to someone else… to a girl… 

This is where the boundaries are being drawn… Allen only sees Serim as his bestfriend, and it's better this way.

“W-What? Are you serious, Leni? Yes! Y-Yes…” Chaeyeon cried on Allen’s arms as the new couple are being congratulated by everyone. “Hotpot for everyone!!” Serim’s friend exclaimed in joy. While Serim is just there staring at his bestfriend’s happy face which he first saw today…

“Dude… Wake the fuck up!”

“Selm… Selm, please wake up, don’t make me worry..”

“I said WAKE THE FUCK UP!!”

Serim was awakened by a hard slap to his face. When he opened his eyes, he first saw Allen with his worried face. Was it all just a dream? When it finally sinked in to Serim’s mind, it was like a heavy rock was lifted from his chest.

“Selm, were you having a nightmare? You’re crying…” Allen softly asked Serim while caressing his face and removing the tears from his eyes.

“Wait.. weren’t you-- with Chaeyeon…” Serim didn’t know the right words to say.

Allen gave him a confused face. “You suddenly had an amnesia or what?”

“Chaeyeon and I already broke up ten months ago..” Allen said. 

'Huh? They already did?'

He thought about it for a second and he suddenly remembered everything. So all of that was a dream… He dreamed of his first meeting with Allen a year ago.. and even when Allen had his first girlfriend… 

“We have classes in five minutes. We’ll go when you feel alright.” Allen said while fixing his stuff. “We can go now, I’m fine.” Serim said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” They then stood up and went to class together. Both of them never noticed that someone was watching them from afar.

\----------

“You have to stop meddling with people’s dreams, Minhee. Serim was traumatized! You good-for-nothing God of Love.” he said to Minhee.

“Shut up. You’re being too loud, Jungmo. What if someone hears us?” but Jungmo just laughed and looked at the two once again.

“Say, Minhee. Those two will never end up together. I am betting my whole lifeline on that.”

“You stupid nine-tailed fox. You’re immortal, you will never die, moron.” Minhee glared at him. “But they won’t still end up together.” Jungmo continued.

“There’s nothing impossible for me, Jungmo. I will make them happen.” Minhee said with determination.

“Really? Look at Serim’s heart." he pointed at Serim. "The heartstrings are not connected to anyone. While Allen…” Jungmo stopped before he says something else.

“Allen will love him back.” Minhee is very determined to make Serim and Allen happen.

“Serim is more suited to replace you as the temporary God of Love more than anyone else. Watch me recruit him.” Jungmo smirked as he stared at Minhee.

“You’re already looking for my replacement huh. I know you don’t even want me to leave. You can't fool me.” Minhee teased Jungmo while poking his sides.

“Stop that!!” Jungmo warned him because he never liked the feeling of someone tickling him. But if that someone is Minhee, then maybe he can give him some consideration. He can’t say no to him because that would be against the rules of being a God’s familiar. 

Minhee stopped tickling him after a few seconds and now returned to his serious face. “But kidding aside. I don’t want you to make Serim as my replacement.” 

“Why? He’s not planning to confess to Allen. And he doesn’t even have a soulmate to begin with.”

“You know what I’m talking about, Jungmo.”

Jungmo sighed as he knew that he is already losing this argument. “We’ll see about that, my Lord. You know that I’m very persistent.” 

'I will make Serim as the next Love God whether you like it or not, Minhee. I’m sorry.'

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as an introduction (kinda,, since i alr wrote here how selm and allen met) to my serillen au. kudos and comments will be highly appreciated :)


End file.
